


Flower and Fire

by PsycheCarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: “上帝为人类降下黑夜，乌云遮蔽了繁星明月。宵禁钟声后又是四个钟点，市中心广场上的死刑架一夜伫立无眠。寂静的城市中，连教堂上乌鸦飞起的展翅声，都清晰的如在耳边。”





	Flower and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> -中世纪背景
> 
> -ooc慎入

1.0

 

 

“上帝为人类降下黑夜，乌云遮蔽了繁星明月。宵禁钟声后又是四个钟点，市中心广场上的死刑架一夜伫立无眠。寂静的城市中，连教堂上乌鸦飞起的展翅声，都清晰的如在耳边。”

 

 

守卫揉了揉眼睛，又迅速站好。在将刚刚看见的人影归结为自己熬夜值班的后果。

 

但那个大摇大摆从自己面前走过去的人就不一样了。

 

“喂！这么晚了你为什么还在外面啊？给我过……”

 

“啊，守卫大哥！”金发的少年听见声音便迅速靠近，脸上毫无惧色，还带着满满的笑意。令对方不禁一脸疑惑。

 

“大哥，我是红衣教皇派出来取东西的，嗯。”少年一身黑衣，可以清晰地辨认出其修士的身份。

 

不禁皱起眉头，守卫又问道：“为什么红衣教皇会让你这个小孩出来拿东西？”

 

“这我可就不知道了。又或者说，你是在怀疑远道而来的红衣主教大人的命令，嗯？”少年抱起手臂，明显气势上更胜一筹。

 

于是守卫只得向后退了一步，目送黑袍上引人注目的金发逐渐离去，消失在一个小巷里。

 

 

“大叔，绞刑架上的尸体是你偷的对吧，嗯？”

 

转过这个小巷，少年靠在墙上，朝无边的黑夜小声问了句。

 

没有回应，但即使在寒秋也可以轻易感知的凉度攀上喉咙。抵在脖颈一侧，人类最脆弱的地方之一。

 

“真的是教皇叫你出来取东西的吗？”

 

比刀片更寒冷的声音从一侧传出，迫使迪达拉将身体用力靠近长满青苔和爬山虎的墙。

 

玩世不恭的嗤笑声打破了本应是沉默的局面。

 

“当然不。”笑声的主人毫不畏惧，“我只是找个理由，溜出来玩玩而已。”

 

刀片被缓缓放下。迪达拉得以看清，这是一把手术刀。

 

黑暗中有细碎的声音，转眼间一个人便站在了面前。不高的个子，乘着云间的天光勉强可以看出暗红的发色。从黑色斗篷的领子下可以看见一个简洁的标志，城里那所著名的贵族医院前挂的或许就是这玩意儿？迪达拉不是很记得了。

 

他花了半秒钟发呆，用来考虑在看见对方似乎不是大叔之后还要不要继续刚才的称呼，最终他带着什么都没决定的自信弯起漂亮的眸子：“大叔这样是要被烧死的哟。”

 

“我知道，小鬼。”

 

 

东方的云朵刚被染上红晕，晨起的钟声便在修院里来回穿梭。直到每一扇门都被不情愿地推开之前，迪达拉都把头埋在枕头里，昨晚的事早已被抛至脑后。

 

他勉强打着哈欠洗漱完，和其他人整齐地站在了教堂一排排的长椅前。而教皇早已穿上圣袍站上神台，把戴满戒指的手举到嘴边，轻咳两声。

 

教皇来这儿倒也不是为了别的，正是本城的医院。对外宣布自然是教皇大人辛勤工作勤勤恳恳累坏了龙体，来这个海边城市休养。但关于他在皇城吃喝嫖赌弄坏了自己已过半百的身子的事实却已然是众人不言自明的了。

 

主教浑浊的眼球扫过下方恭恭敬敬的人群，定格在自己身上。迪达拉心里默念一声不好便把头深深窝进自己的脖子和下巴里，但一切都晚了。

 

主教苍老的脸皱起来，挤出一个诡异的笑容。在主教长旁边耳语了几句，迪达拉愤愤地咬着牙，在周围人抑制不住幸灾乐祸的眼神中走上前去。

 

鞠躬，微笑。这是基本的礼仪。

 

“你的金色头发真好看，就像城里广场上的郁金香。”笑容仿佛凝固在那张位高权重的脸上。

 

“但现在郁金香早就谢了。”他脱口而出。

 

“没关系。”语气里听不出被顶撞的波澜，“春天才是它们传达上帝旨意的时节。”

 

 

站在主教大人一旁的唯一好处是，两旁人群敬畏的眼神让你分不清究竟是向着谁。

 

迪达拉这么想着，慢慢跨上漂亮的石头台阶，在众人的注视中消失在门口。

 

那些复杂的诊断让他眼花缭乱，趁人不注意时金发的少年便头也不回地朝走廊的另一头蹿去。

 

即便穿着稳重的黑色修士服，本质里到底还是个孩子。他毫不顾忌地打开所有经过的门，像一只什么都要试一试的猫。

 

“第23个房间，嗯。”

 

他用力推那块看上去毫无防备的木板，没有用。这扇门出乎意料地被锁上了。但这对于阻挡迪达拉的好奇心简直毫无帮助，他把整个身子靠在门上用力地晃动门板。

 

“砰！”

 

并不是因为他成功了。似乎是门里的人忍无可忍地打开了门，所以他靠着惯性继续向前冲去，直到确确实实是撞倒了什么东西。

 

“从我身上起来。”

 

似乎有点熟悉的声音。他并没有多纠结，而是不爽地低头看自己不小心撞倒的那人。

 

“诶嘿。又遇到了哦，大叔。”

 

 

2.0

 

“你来这里干什么？”不耐烦地推开身上的小孩，被偶遇的医生站起来又拍了拍衣服，拍走了些肉眼看不见的尘土。

 

“本来是陪教皇来看病的，嗯。”迪达拉一脸乖巧，仿佛刚才的一切都不是他造成的，“不过大叔果然是医生啊，你昨天晚上偷尸体干什么呢？”

 

少年无所顾忌地大声问道，惹得对方匆匆又合上木门，房里瞬间暗下来不少。倒也不知是天真或坏心眼，迪达拉眼睛眯成一条缝，白嫩的脸上，健康的粉红在亮黄色长发的衬托下整个人都像是发着光，是那种让人移不开眼睛的，与这个迂腐丑恶的世界全然不同、恰好相反的光亮。

 

这副景象看的对面那人愣了好一会才回过神来。这间隙少年又已经在房间里毫不拘束地逛开了，一会碰碰这个，一会戳戳那个：“大叔，你的尸体呢？”

 

“你赶紧出去！这不是你该来的地方。”他怎么会没有把不该存在的东西藏好就开门？医生这么想着轻笑了下，伸手想把这个不速之客丢出去。

 

“大叔，不给我看我就告密，嗯。”

 

这下麻烦了。

 

这不是他现在的念头，现在他的脑子里充斥着如何毫无痕迹地杀人的办法。

 

“不行。”他失态地猛晃了下脑袋，不断重复来克制住自己，“不能杀这个被教皇带来的修士，太冒险。”

 

但这个教皇带来的修士、上帝的使者、善良和宽容的化身，刚刚面不改色心不跳地提出了一种能让自己下午就失去生命的条件，随后就得到了在他的“实验器材”旁边大呼小叫的资格——倒也不是他怕死，只是他实在不能接受为这愚蠢的理由而死。

 

毕竟他在进行的实验，是一种无可比拟的艺术。人类上百年来都没有踏到这一步，他在更深入地了解人类本身——这本该是医学的基础，却被教条封禁了。他会给医学带来巨大的进展，无论死板的教会是否能够理解，他都要继续下去，他绝对会继续下去。

 

他没有忘记父母是如何去世的。

 

把大吼着“大叔我叫迪达拉呀，没事来修道院找我玩啊！”的臭小孩推出去又狠狠砸上门之后，门里的人轻轻地笑出了声——同事看见会被吓到的吧？平时不苟言笑、博学多识的蝎先生被一个来捣乱的小孩逗笑。

 

他跺跺脚，赶走奇怪的思绪。

 

迪达拉则偷偷溜回教皇所在的地方，他在门外和院长一起无所事事地靠墙站好，直到里面传出高声的斥责。

 

“你刚才讲什么？我怎么可能喝酒，我忠于上帝并严格约束着自己的行为。”看来就是那个死要面子的老头了，“你告诉我我在喝酒？这是误诊，我要换一个医生。”

 

说话间门已经打开，受人尊敬的教皇佝着身子大步走了出来。他回过头对院长问道：“你们这儿就没有再好一点的医生了吗？”

 

院长愣了一下，在这空档间迪达拉已经先人一步地大声道：“教皇先生，我知道这里的蝎医生很不错的。”

 

“好，叫他过来。”位高权重的人只是一瞪眼，院长原本似乎想说些什么却也只好急忙点了头离开了。看着他快步穿过拜占庭建筑里曲折蜿蜒的走廊，迪达拉有点紧张地舔了下嘴唇。

 

应该是蝎没错吧？毕竟他桌上的本子扉页写的就是这个名字。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
